Think of Me Fondly
by Shaka Surfer
Summary: Kairi has an obsession with a certain Broadway musical turned movie. When her boarding school decides to do the musical, everything she last knew fades away into confusion and pain, and it all started with a boy, she knew not too long ago.[AU[OoC]


Summary: Kairi has an obsession with a certain Broadway musical turn movie. When her boarding school decides to do the musical, everything she last knew fades away into confusion and hurt, and it all started with a boy… AU-OoC-PG-13 

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or Phantom of the Opera, nor do I know any one who does. Okay let's be brutally honest! I'm 14 and all I truly own is a few of my electrical devises, yeah.

**Dedicated** to my friend who loves Phantom of the Opera, Chelsea. Without her I probably would have never thought of this. Thanks Kitsune!

Key:  
"Talking"  
'Thoughts'  
PoV: 3rd Person

Think of Me Fondly  
_By: Shaka Surfer  
Chapter 1: You Were Once my One Companion_

* * *

She sat in her favorite place on the rooftop of the theater. It was where she could see the moonlight touch the treetops and the starlit sky where she used to wish upon. She came here once more, just once, to long again.Her voice was shaky and a few warm tears ran down her ivory face.  
"I wish… I wish I knew what to do!" She bellowed out, as her ears perked to the voice of a girl singing a name, her name.  
"Kairi, Kairi" She sang perfectly in tune. "Where in the world have you been hiding? Really, you were perfect!"  
The blonde girl wiped a tear off of Kairi's face and looked pity on her best friend.  
"What's wrong, Kai?" She said, her voice full of concern.  
"Did you not hear…?" Kairi whispered to her friend, her eyes full of tears. "Did you not hear him, Naminé?"  
Naminé shook her head. Was this sad, pitiful creature the best friend she knew so well from almost a month ago? What caused this drastic diversity to happen…? It was the boy, the boy from her past. It all started at the beginning of this school year.

"Oh my god! Is that my major biatch?" The blonde girl burst into a fit of giggles, as her friend finally arrived at their boarding school.  
The redhead stepped out of the car and laughed at her best friend's comment. She wore a white boy beater and a pair of stone washed jeans with a couple of holes in them here and there.  
"Oh my and is that my lovely mistress?" Kairi poked fun at their little inside joke.  
Naminé chuckled at her, wearing a bright pink shirt with a surfing logo upon it and black saggy pants with many zippers embroidered by the color pink. They embraced in the middle of their sacred ritual of seeing each other again.

"Aw, how sweet, and notice I don't get any loving out of this!" A voice from their friend of silvery hair announced to the two girls.  
Naminé gasped with certain glee and rushed over to him. Kairi snickered at her best friend, remembering how last year she was head over heels about him, though they both thought it best to stay friends. Kairi had liked to call them "Friends with Benefits."  
"Riku! How was your summer?" She exclaimed with a hug and a smile.  
"Same old, I have been practicing with my guitar." He then added, "Would you like to hear later?"  
"Oh Riku, do you even have to ask her that question?" Kairi responded. "It's a yes right, Nami?"  
There was no answer; her friend was caught in her own little world.

"Naminé?" She beckoned again.  
"Huh?" She looked around awe and shook her head quickly. "I'm sorry it's just... the new Mr. Gorgeous over there. Say he looks around our age, too. Riku, you have some competition, boy!"  
"Competition you say" He laughed halfheartedly. "Over what?"  
Naminé gave him a "you-know-what" look and nudged him into looking over a Kairi.  
She was entranced. She starred at the boy in this I can't believe it gaze. She could not gain the voice to even say what it was she tried so desperately to tell her friends. The boy of brunette turned his gaze straight at the three friends then mainly at Kairi. His emotionless face quickly changed to a smile as he called out her name. Both Riku and Naminé's mouths seemed to drop. This boy knew Kairi, but that means…

"So… Sora?" Kairi's voice stuttered, as the boy started sprinting toward her. He clung to her in a friendly hug.  
"It's been so long, Kairi." He explained, "I missed you."  
"I missed you too." She replied with a smile. Riku cleared his throat from beside Naminé, the two feeling very left out and confused.  
"Oh!" Kairi exclaimed and dragged Sora toward them. "Sora, meet my best friend Naminé and our friend, Riku." She pointed toward Sora. "This is Sora, we grew up together."  
They shook each other's hands, with little hesitation from Riku to Sora.  
"So Sora have you found all of your classes alright?" Naminé grinned.  
"Yes… well actually I was on my way of checking out this one: theater" He pointed to his schedule.  
Kairi gasped, "You too. We three are in that class too. We're supposed to be doing Phantom of the Opera this year!"  
"Kairi loves Phantom!" Naminé exclaimed to Sora and added, "Maybe she could show you where that class is taken, right, Kai?"  
Kairi nodded, "Of course! I would be happy to… that is if you want me to."  
"Yeah, that way we can get caught up on what we missed in each others lives, obviously I missed quite a lot." He said taking another look at her. Kairi began to escort Sora toward the theater as Riku turned to Naminé.  
"Let's get going to our dorms." Riku advised her in a stern tone, which normally meant we need to talk, NOW!

"What was that?" Riku complained, "You know how I feel about her!"  
"Oh come on, I was just kidding earlier about the competition thing." She added in a mutter, "No one could compare to you."  
"What?" Riku question her last statement, which in turn made the blonde girl flush in a light pink around her cheeks.  
"Uh, nothing!" She quickly changed the subject, "Let me see your schedule." He gave her a suspicious look, but presented her with what she wanted. She compared the two schedules and grinned at the mini-victory of sharing every class with Riku, especially PE.

"So you are a Phantom freak, huh? You haven't changed too much then." Sora grinned at Kairi as they walked toward the theatre.  
Kairi looked at her feet, "Well, I'm a little surprised you remembered our promise."  
"Hey…you know I could never forget it" He smirked.  
"Well, I'm glad you didn't." She assured him, "Ah, here we are this is the theater."

Sora took a glimpse of the large building. It was definitely not like any other theatre he had ever seen. The two-story opera house had quite a few pillars and balconies in a similar creamy color, why did he recognize it so? Through the windows he could spy the red curtains created from a satin-like material.  
As if Kairi could read his mind, she bragged, "If you think this is amazing, wait until we step inside."

With that she ushered him into the building, his eyes widen.  
'No freakin' way could this be a school's theatre' He thought as he surveyed the interior. It was majestic to say the least. It was painted with a lighter shade of the exterior. The floors were spotless and matched the coloring of the walls perfectly. There was a dome on the ceiling painted with amazing portraits of devils and angels; he could have sworn there was an angel that looked like Kairi up there and one of the devils looked oddly like her friend, Riku.  
Kairi beamed, "You see that dome painting, that was done by Naminé. Each year the art club chooses their best artist do paint it. Nami was chosen last year; she told me she wanted to show the best of two worlds by painting Riku and me up there. Except I believe it was just a cover, because she was p.o.ed at Riku at the moment she painted it, which is why that picture isn't too flattering and he insists she change it every time he comes in here."  
Sora laughed, he could believe it even after meeting them just once. She sighed, it had seemed that the soothing music, that had been playing in the background had finally gotten to her.

"Sora…"  
"Kairi, would you like to dance?" He smiled as he bowed and stuck out his hand.  
She looked pleased with this and took his hand, "Of course!"  
They waltz across the floor, almost becoming obliviously to their surroundings. Dancing and dancing, coming closer to each other until they were inches away from a kiss, but then came the rude awaking of a voice through the lobby.  
"Brava, Brava, bravissima!"  
Kairi turned her gaze and gasped. 'Oh no, this is not going to end well.'

* * *

Author's Note: Well, uh, Kitsune got me hooked on Phantom of the Opera and this idea came to me. I really hope people enjoy this. The theatre of the school is well really pretty and… uh… the taxpayers pay for it! Yeah, that's it! Um… expect the second chapter a week or two, maybe eariler. It depends on my homework. Please review I'll love you forever… er not that way, just… you know what I mean! 


End file.
